


Serebro

by fabulousreaper



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their effort to rescue their friends the Reds and Blues get a little extra help from an assassin assigned by Kimball. She is unloved and relatively unwanted by them, not to mention her constant pointing out of certain sexual tensions. But little do they know that behind silver armor lies a dark past filled with memories of a freak like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Captains, my Captains

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter will go by each episode seeing how I'm setting it in Season 12. That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!

_"Red team, this Blue team. We are in position. How do you copy? Over."_ Says a voice over the radio.

 _"Blue team, this is Red team. I copy, Blue in Position. Over."_ Responds another voice, only this time female.

_"Gold team, this is Blue team. All units are in position and awaiting further instructions. What is your status? Over."_

_"Gold team 2-3, this is Blue team 1-2. Radio check, over."_ The male voice repeats.

 _"Uh yeah, we're here Blue team."_ Says an apathetic voice.

Another brief silence.

_"Gold team, I repeat, what is your status? Over."_

_"Uhhh we're pretty good?"_ Says the apathetic voice, almost as if he's unsure of what to say. Not in a helpless way, more so like when one is in an awkward conversation or just doesn't care all that much.

There was another brief silence before a voice, now recognized to be Simmons says _"What?"_

 _"Actually uh we were wondering if maybe we could change our name to uh...orange team?"_ Says the apathetic voice at a bit slower pace.

 _"What difference does it make?"_ Simmons says, now annoyed.

The screen flashes from the black and we see Grif crouched on the ground on one knee, his hand pressed against the radio compartment of his helmet.

"YOU TELL THEM THAT IT MAKES A BIG DIFFERENCE BITTERS! I AM _ORANGE,_ I AM NOT GOLD!" Grif shouts over the radio sounding pretty pissed. "I AM NOT YELLOW! I AM FUCKING  _ORANGE!"_

"Grif!"

Grif turns, lowering his arms, towards Caboose and Simmons who are standing at a security door at the top of a ramp.

"Get off the radio! The teams are fine!" said Simmons with a kind of whiney tone.

"The teams suck!" 

"You're gonna blow our cover!" Simmons says in a quiet irritated voice.

Grif sighs and hangs his head for a second before raising his arm and flipping Simmons off. "Alright, we'll be Gold. Go tell the Blue team to suck a dick and get in position."

On the other line Bitters apathetically says "Whatever you say captain."

Grif stands from his crouching position and begrudgingly makes his way over to Simmons and Caboose.

"We're infiltrating and enemy base and your bitching about colors." Simmons says to Grif as soon as he walks up to them.

"It's a misleading title! People get confused!" Whines Grif in response.

Simmons, however, really couldn't give two shits so he tells Grif to shut up.

"Nope, he's right I'm confused." says Caboose.

Simmons crouches down to the control panel and starts to decode it. "Caboose, you're always confused."

"Well that's not confusing."

Having decoded the panel Simmons stands up. "OK, door is opening in approximately 15 seconds."

"Yeah, yeah." says Grif in his usual tone.

Simmons raises his gun and aims it at whatever may be behind the door. "Oh man, what if this doesn't work?" He says nervously.

"Probably won't."

"What if it's a trap?" Simmons said again in a nervous voice.

"Probably is."

Simmons groans nervously. "What would Sarge say at a time like this?"

"Shut up, Simmons."

"Probably."

The control panel beeps as random letters and numbers flash across the screen. The beeping get faster as "PASSWORD12" appears on the screen before the door opens. As soon as the door opens Caboose runs in screaming with his gun ablaze as he randomly shoots at the wall facing opposite from him. He continues to shoot until he's spelled his own name on the wall before stopping abruptly.

"Did we win?" He asks in all seriousness.

Simmons runs up next to him and sighs. "No. Apparently we've unlocked one of several security doors."

Simmons walks past Caboose as Grif walks up behind them.

"Oh, so I talk on the radio it's jeopardizing the mission. But  _that_ happens and everything's fine?"

Caboose shushes him. "Grif, they might hear you!"

There's a long silence between them before Simmons opens the next door and announces it before Caboose once again runs into the next room with his gun blazing. Grif watches him and sighs before another solider contacts him over the radio.

"Captain Grif, we have a visual on the main compound. Over."

"What's it look like?" Grif asks.

"Well, on a scale from one to ten...say we're pretty fucked."

Standing on a small cliff hidden from sight the Rebel soldiers with orange markings on their armor look onto the Federal base. From the looks of it there are several Federal soldiers standing guard with few at the machine guns on the roof of the bases.

"Stoke that kind of talk Bitters!" Says a deep voice over the radio. Standing behind some crates down on the ground are two soldiers with blue markings on their armor. The one with lighter blue markings is crouching down while the one with darker blue markings is standing. The one with darker blue markings also happens to be the one speaking. "Our CO's have put a lot of thought into this plan so why don't you show a little faith? Right Captain Caboose?"

Inside the base Grif and Simmons are attempting to sneak through a hallway unnoticed. Caboose, however, just seems to be standing there like he usually does. "Yes."

"Alright, we're almost there. Is everyone ready?" says Simmons.

There are several "ready" calls over the radio, including one from Caboose.

"Captain Simmons?" Says the female voice from earlier. "Jensen has something to say to you."

Simmons suddenly stops in his pace and becomes flustered. "Uh...yes Jensen?"

Standing hidden in a corridor are two Rebel soldiers watching some Federal soldiers with red markings on their armor. The one with darker markings, Jensen, is standing while another solider with more of a lightish-red tone to her markings is crouching near her.

"I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, it's been an honor working with you sir." She had a bit of a lisp, like she's wearing braces or a retainer.

"Uh th-thank you lieutenant!" Simmons said flustered an stuttering. "That is--YEP uhrm, affirmative.....Over."

Simmons, Caboose, and Grif are now outside yet another security door. Grif runs up to Simmons and asks what the fuck that was.

"What?" Simmons says, trying to act like it didn't happen.

"Did you just stroke out for a second? You sounded like Caboose!"

"Um, if he's me can I be him?"

"Shut up."

"Look at me I'm smart I like rulers and calculators! Can't wait to do some protracting!" Says Caboose in a poor attempt to act like Simmons.

"So I still have problems talking to girls, big deal." says Simmons.

"Yeah, it is! Especial when your squad consists entirely of girls! Now man up!" says Grif.

Simmons whines a little. "No, this is like Jr. high all over again!"

"What?"

"Why do I have to play in the women's league? I wanna be a mathlete dad, a mathlete!"

"Yeah OK I don't wanna be Simmons anymore." says Caboose awkwardly.

"Goddammit, do I have to do everything around here?" Exclaims Grif. He turns his radio back on and yells at everyone to get ready. "We're going on my mark! 3...2...1...!"

Grif, Simmons, and Caboose run out from their cover only to be met with four Federal soldiers. Them being, well, _them_ panic and all hell breaks loose. Everyone starts running off in different directions as they fire their guns (mainly being Caboose and his lieutenant running after him). A couple Rebel soldiers drive out in a warthog and end up running over other soldiers while screaming apologies and something about too many pedals. From a distance safe and sound Kimball and a petite female solider watch the chaos ensue. They are both silent until the silver-armored soldier chuckles.

"Wow. Just...wow." She says attempting not to laugh.

Kimball sighs and orders the training exercise to be done with. A bell rings and everyone freezes as she walks onto the field.

"WHAT. THE HELL. WAS THAT?" Kimball shouts, rather pissed.

Everyone is still and silent, all except for Caboose who continues to run and scream before he realizes that everyone has stopped and stops himself.

"What is the point of these exercises if you people aren't going to working together?" Says Kimball, looking at everyone but mainly Grif, Simmons, and Caboose. Said three walk up to Kimball.     

"But we did!" Simmons protests. "We have team names and everything!"

"Grif was gold!"

" _ **ORANGE!"** _

"You _had_ a plan, you _were_ organized, but once again you crumbled under pressure." Kimball sighs and turns to address the crowd of soldiers. "Lieutenants, debrief with your CO's, everyone else round up all training weapons and uniforms. That's enough capture the flag for today."

As she walks away Grif says "Whoa, and what the hell are we supposed to say? _Hey guys sorry you still suck! Turns out we suck too! At least we all have something in common!"_

Kimball turns and walks up to Grif so that she's almost in his face. "Tell them what they need to hear. Tell them that they can do this, and that next time they will be better."

"So you want us to lie to them?" Asks Simmons.

"No, I don't."

And with that Kimball walks away from them and back to where she and the silver-armored soldier had been observing them. She stopped to glance at the silver-armored soldier and sighed before walking past her. The silver-armored soldier gave her a sympathetic look under the helmet before following Kimball. The silver-armored soldier glanced behind her for a moment, looking at the soldiers before looking straight at her feet. She followed Kimball into the command room where said Rebel leader slumped into her chair and rested her head against her desk. The silver-armored soldier stood in front of Kimball's desk and glanced at the other soldiers in the room who were all staring at Kimball. The silver-armored soldier cleared her throat, getting their attention, and nodded towards the door. They all got the message and shuffled out, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door slammed shut the silver-armored soldier turned back to Kimball.

"Kimball you shouldn't--"

She was cut off by Kimball raising her hand up to silence her. Behind her helmet the silver-armored soldier pursed her lips as Kimball took of her own helmet. Even with her dark skin the circles under her eyes could still be seen. Her short cropped hair was messy, like she hadn't showered in days. This war was taking a lot out of her, even with her armor on people knew how exhausted she was.

"Serebro...I appreciate that you care but I don't need a lecture." Kimball said rubbing her eyes.

The silver-armored solider, Serebro, sighed and placed her gun on Kimball's desk. "I wasn't going to give you a lecture."

Kimball stopped rubbing her eyes and instead chose to cover them with her forearm as she leaned back in her chair. "Alright, what were you going to say?"

Serebro leaned against Kimball's desk, supporting herself with her hands on the edge. "I was going to say that you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Them turning out to be fuck-ups with a shit-ton of luck isn't your fault."

"Yeah, well, who gave the order to bring them here?"

"Their reputation proceeded them, Kimball. That's not your fault."

"In other words, I overestimated them."

"We _all_ overestimated them." Serebro said, this time a bit harsher. "But who knows? Maybe, just maybe, the time will come when they won't fuck up. Hell, for them it might be an 'in the moment' sort of thing."

Kimball raised her arm every so slightly so that she could look at Serebro questioningly. "What are you saying?"

Serebro leaned a bit closer to Kimball, her gloves squeaking a bit on the edge of the desk. "If you give me the chance, I would like you to let me put them in that moment." When Kimball didn't respond, Serebro continued. "I know I've never officially trained anyone but at this point we're pretty fucking desperate."

Kimball stared at Serebro before chuckling and lowering her arm. "And here I though you were a solo fighter."

"I am, I just don't want this fight to become a slaughter."

Kimball narrowed her eyes at Serebro, studying her the best she could with her helmet on. "You have an ulterior motive, don't you?"

If Serebro had her helmet off then Kimball would have see that she was glaring at her. "And what if I do?"

Kimball shrugged. "Nothing, whatever motivates you. Plus it's not like it's a mystery as to what said motive is."

Serebro was silent for a while before standing upright with her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "I'll let you sleep on it."

And with that she quickly walked out of the room without her and into the hall, earning several glances and stares from other soldiers. Any soldiers she caught staring at her she threatened to pummel with a violent sense of body language. Kimball sighed and looked down to her helmet which she had placed on her desk. She saw her reflection in the visor, but was only able to stare briefly before she grabbed it and put it back on. She briefly wondered why she made Serebro carry a gun. After all, guns weren't really her specialty.


	2. Hit and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know that the second episode follows what Tucker is doing but instead of portraying that I'll just be writing what goes on at the base. It's kind of a weird thing, but roll with it. In this chapter you'll be able to learn more about my OC. I know there are some people that don't like OC stories but this isn't a typical OC story. Basically I'm just rewriting the episodes but weaving my character into them while adding some other stuff. Enjoy!

"I'm just saying that it's not our fault that we suck!"

Grif, Simmons, and Caboose were sitting outside the mess hall because, yet again, they had been asked to leave because Grif was eating up all the food. However, Grif being the fat-ass that he is had been able to steal the last few cookies and was currently munching on them. They all sat in a circle (more like triangle with the three of them) with their helmets off and Simmons and Caboose watched Grif eat.

"Um, actually Grif it kinda is." said Simmons.

Grif sighed exasperatingly and shoved another cookie in his mouth. "Yeah, well don't you think they should've known that? Sure we did some crazy shit but we were just tripping over ourselves the entire time!"

"Like when you fell off that cliff." said Caboose.

Both Simmons and Grif told him to shut up so Caboose went back to playing with his helmet that was on his lap. Just then a silver-armored soldier came into their view and was walking past them. Actually, she was more so stomping but they didn't bother to note the difference. Her form was petite and her height was a little under-average for a girl. She couldn't have been taller than 5'3, maybe even 5'2. As she walked she looked at them and stopped for a moment right in front of them. She stared down at them, Caboose and Simmons staring right back while Grif continued to munch on his cookies. Her gaze slid over to Grif and she scoffed before walking away. Grif, however, caught this and shouted at her.

"Hey! You got a problem or something?"

She froze mid-step with a certain hostility and sharply turned, looking right at Grif. She then turned fully by sliding her feet and slowly strolled up to Grif. She crossed her arms over her chest and bent over slightly, like she was talking down to Grif instead of talking with him.

"Yeah, I got a fucking problem." She said with an annoyed and dark tone. "We're fighting a goddamn war and here you are getting one calorie closer to heart disease."

"Actually heart disease is caused by bad cholesterol." Simmons interjected.

The silver-armored solider sharply turned her head towards Simmons. "No offense tootsie, but I'm pretty sure your boyfriend over here can fight his own battles."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Simmons and Grif shouted at the same time.

They both could have sworn that she had rolled her eyes behind her visor. "Keep telling yourselves that." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Back to our main topic, it pisses me off when people, _especially soldiers_ \--" She poked hard at Grif's chest plate actually pushing him back a bit. "--don't take this kind of shit seriously. You _do_ realize that there are lives other than your own at stake here, right?"

"Hey, we didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Grif said.

Again, they could have sworn that she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. You're only here to save your friends and as soon as you get them you're gonna hit the ground running to get out of here."

"You got a problem with that?"

The silver-armored soldier leaned in closer. "What the fuck do you think?"

Grif and the silver-armored solider got into an intense glaring match, something Caboose mistook to be a staring game and wanted to jump in claiming that he was really good at it. The silver-armored soldier glanced over to Caboose before standing up fully and looking down at all three of them.

"You should really consider shaping up before you carelessly put other people's lives at risk." She glanced over to Grif. "Especially goldie over here."

She began to walk away when Grif sat back and mumbled "bitch" before shoving another cookie in his mouth. He didn't intend for her to hear it, or maybe he did? No one really knew. All they did know is that she _did_ hear it and stopped so fast her boots almost dug into the dirt. She turned sharply and unclipped her helmet and took it off, throwing it to the side before running up to Grif and giving him a solid right hook. Simmons and Caboose both jumped back in shock before Grif jumped up and tackled the silver-armored soldier by using his elbow and ramming it into her gut. This however, didn't knock her down. This only pushed her back with her boots leaving lines in the dirt. In turn she grabbed Grif by his torso, picked him, and slammed him to the ground to the side. Simmons tried to help Grif by jumping up and holding her back, but that didn't help much. She pushed Simmons away from her and grabbed him from behind. She pulled him up from the ground and flipped him over, bending back herself and slamming his upper body against the ground. She dropped him and mounted him, continuously punching him in the face. Grif ran up behind her and lopped his arms under her shoulders, pulling her off of Simmons. At first she haphazardly kicked and swung her arms in Grif's grip before she head butted him, causing him to drop her as he howled in pain and held his nose. By now a crowd had gathered around them, some yelling for someone to stop them while others cheered and placed bets. Caboose just stood there, unsure of what to do and yelling something that was drown out by the crowd. Simmons wobbly stood up and stumbled around trying to figured out where he was when the silver-armored soldier grabbed him and Grif and rammed them together. She grabbed Grif by his chest plate and was about to punch him again when someone's gun went off. Not many people there were armed and those that were looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON HERE?"

Slowly, a section of the crowd parted revealing Kimball with her pistol in her hand. It wasn't until then that the silver-armored soldier realized that she was panting as she looked to Kimball with shock. She then looked down at Simmons, who was on his knees holding his forehead and groaning. She then let go of Grif with shaking hands, clenching them into fists and gritting her teeth behind closed lips. Grif, however, only saw fists and reacted by punching the silver-armored solider in the face. This actually caught her off guard and caused her stumble back. She moved to attack Grif again, the orange soldier doing the same before their fellow soldiers jumped at them. Caboose ran to the silver-armored soldier, holding her back in the only way he knew how which was to give her a bear hug from behind, while Simmons grabbed Grif's shoulders from the front and pushed him back hard enough so that he didn't fall but instead moved backwards. It was only then that Grif, Simmons, and Caboose truly saw their attacker and gasped. Tied into tight French braids was hair as white as snow, the extra hair being pinned to the back of her head with bobby pins. Tied in her braid on her forehead were three beads, one blue one red and one purple. Her eyes were crimson red and her skin was almost as white as her hair. She had the face of a porcelain doll, only much more human, and had blood trickling out of her nose. She thrashed against Cabooses grip and when she wasn't able to break herself free she became confused and even a little scared. she mumbled something like "what the fuck" before Kimball made her way over to them, glaring darkly at them all.  

"Here we are trying to win a war but instead I find my troops fighting each other!" Kimball then looked over to the female soldier. "And you, _Serebro_ , I thought you were better than this!"

Serebro jerked her head at Grif. "He started it!"

"I started it?" said Grif. "You were the one who broke my fucking nose!"

Serebro scoffed. "Oh _please,_ you think that's a broken nose? Maybe once your boyfriend lets go of you I can show what a broken nose fucking feels like!"

Just like before both Grif and Simmons shouted "He's not my boyfriend!" at the same time.

"Besides, even if I get past Simmons you'd still be held back by Caboose!"

Serebro gave him a snort of derision. "Even with your buddy here holding me back I could _still_ kick your ass!"

"You wanna fucking test that?"

"Oh I'm ready to go if you are!"

**_"ENOUGH!"_ **

They both stopped screaming each other and looked at Kimball, who was fuming in place. She glared at them both before looking at the crowd, everyone taking a giant step back when she did.

"Everyone back to their duties!" She shouted. The crowd quickly dispersed in every direction, knowing what would happen if they stuck around. Kimball sighed heavily and looked back to the battered and bruised. "Caboose, you can let go of Serebro now."

Caboose hesitated, but slowly let Serebro slip from his grasp. Once her feet touched the ground both Simmons and Grif flinched, expecting her to pummel them. But instead she just stood there and adjusted her armor. She then sniffed and wiped her nose, smearing blood on her upper lip and cheek. When she saw the blood on her glove instead of freaking out like most would do she laughed. It wasn't a 'ha ha that's so funny' laugh, but it wasn't quite an evil laugh either. It was an _amused_ laugh, like what people do when they see someone fall down and had predicted it just moments before. She glanced at Grif and Simmons with devilish smirk.

"Not boyfriends, my ass."

And with that she picked up her helmet and walked past Kimball, who told her to meet her in the command room later. Serebro waved her hand at Kimball and said something like 'yeah, yeah' before disappearing behind one of the buildings. Kimball sighed again and shook her head before turning back to Simmons, Grif, and Caboose.

"You're pretty lucky, you know." She said. "She went easy on you guys. If she didn't have any self-control then we would've had to carry you to the infirmary."

"Wait, so you're telling us that giving me a broken nose and beating the shit out of Simmons was her having self-control??" Grif said with a bit of shock to his tone.

"Who was she, anyways?" asked Simmons.

"That was Serebro. She's like Felix, only she's an assassin. I don't want to reveal too much about her because most of the stuff she's told me is private but...I guess you could say that you guys are both here in common cause."

"What do you mean 'common cause'? It didn't seem like she was forced to be here." Grif said.

Kimball sighed again, something she seemed to be doing more often than not nowadays. "Long story short, someone close to her fought for our cause and ended up getting captured. She was pretty young when it happened and I've only recently allowed her into combat."

"Wait how old is she anyways?" asked Simmons.

"Old enough to fight but at the same time too young." Kimball said grimly. "She has a lot of wisdom for her age and believe or not she can be very understanding. Plus once you get to know her she's actually really kind."

Grif scoffed. "Yeah, kind to you."

"I suppose that's true. She _did_ kind of have a thing for me."

Both Simmons and Grif paused before wondering if they had heard Kimball correctly. "What?"

Again, Kimball sighed. "I have a feeling she didn't really grow up that much with outside female influences which might have caused her to have a crush on me."

"Yeah I had something like that for a girl named Sheila." Caboose said.

"First of all, that was a tank." said Simmons. "Second of all, are you gay Kimball?"

"What? No, no...at least I don't think so." said Kimball. "That kind of stuff isn't really my area."

"But you said that Serebro had a thing for you!"

"And I turned her down! I told her that I wasn't looking for that kind of relationship at that moment not to mention that we were in the middle of a war."

"Um, ok. What'd she say?"

"She said that she understood and that she wouldn't bring it up again."

"And has she?"

"No, she kept to her word." Kimball paused to put her pistol away. "Look, I don't feel comfortable talking about this. Tucker and Felix should be back soon from their mission and I would like to be ready for that."

"Well what fuck are we supposed to do in until then, twiddle our thumbs and some bullshit like that?" Grif asked irritated.

"For now, go get checked out at the infirmary. You need to make sure that you don't have a concussion." Kimball moved to walk away but was stopped by Grif.

"What are you gonna do with that Serebro chick? Aren't there rules against this?"

"I will talk to her later about it. Just be glad I'm not coming down on both of you for this." Kimball began to walk away from them again when something occurred to her. "Also, try your best not to piss Serebro off. I'll warn her not to beat you up again but it does require some work on your part."

Grif scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. It's not like this is the first time we've been beat up by a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, mysterious backstories and whatnot. In case your wondering yes Serebro is albino and yes she is gay. I thought that it was obvious enough but you don't need to be gay to be attracted to chicks. Don't worry, I won't pursue a romantic relationship between Kimball and Serebro, it was just something to reveal more about Serebro as a person. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to leave a kudos! Thanks!


	3. Something Else Entirely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I should probably explain this now. You see, I don't have a computer of my own (sad, I know) so everyday (except Sunday 'cause it's not open) I walk across town and use a computer at the public library. Believe or not not I come here so often the staff and I kinda-sorta know each other (whenever I walk up to the desk they know I'm there for more time on #11). Due to this it might take me a while to upload each chapter. I usually like to do things before I work on this. I like to hit my Tumblr post limit and watch some videos uploaded by my favorite youtubers so bear with me. I just hope I can finish this before they close today...I only have until 6 and right now its 4. Wish me luck!

"BOOM! Huge explosion! You wouldn't believe it! He just shook it off, though, like it was nothing! And he comes  _right at us!_ "

The other soldiers awed as Grif retold how they faced off with the Meta. Grif was standing up on a stage-like structure like a performer (more so like a comedian) retelling a grand tale. Their lieutenants and a few other people were gathered around the 'stage', listening to Grif's story with interest. Serebro was standing away at a distance, leaning up against a rock wall behind the crowd looking onto Grif with her arms crossed over her chest. Her helmet was on, but there was something about her stance that told you that she was watching them with both curiosity and doubt, like she didn't believe a word that the orange soldier was saying. Grif knew that she was there, he was just choosing to ignore her. 

"He cuts our rocket launcher in half, so Tucker goes in for a stab but nothing's working. That's when I knew what to do..."

The crowd awed again, whispering small comments to themselves and each other. Serebro, however, just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I throw myself on top of him, taking him completely by surprise! But he has the strength of 10 men--no, 10 bears!"

The crowd continues to awe and comment as Serebro continues to observe them, blinking away sudden dirty thoughts. Honestly, she pitied the fools that believed a word that Grif said, but at least it helped to motivate them. Or at least she  _hoped_ it did. If it didn't she would have to retrieve at least 5 minutes of her life back from Grif. 

"This guy's invincible, it looked like nothing was gonna stop him!"

"What did you do?" Asked one of the lieutenants. 

"Huh? Oh...we tied a car to him and threw if off a cliff."

There is a brief silence before one of the lieutenants whispered "That is the most metal thing I've every heard."

"So the moral of the story is you never know when random seemingly unimportant stuff will turn out to be very important. Which is why you shouldn't question me when I tell you to build me something like a hammock or a human slingshot."

"Grif, what are you doing?"

Grif to turns to see that Simmons had walked up behind him. At this moment it seemed that Serebro became more interested, intrigued almost. Like she was wondering what would happen now that another piece has been introduced to the game.

"Just telling these guys about how we took down the Meta."

When Simmons asked why one of the lieutenants, a female with lightish-red markings are her uniform asked if everything Grif had said was true, like did the Meta really growl like some kind of monster while Jensen asked if the Meta really have the strength of 10 bears. In response Simmons stuttered and tried to act cool by saying that it was more like twenty bears. Jensen and her friend looked at each other muttering about how hot it was. 

"That is why." said Grif. 

Simmons sighed. "You are spending  _way_ too much time with Tucker."

It was then that Serebro allowed herself to laugh and clap slowly at their expense. Everyone, including the lieutenants, looked over to Serebro. Grif, however, was more so  _glaring_ at her. 

"What the fuck is so funny?" Grif demanded. 

Serebro pushed herself off of the wall and stood with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out to the side. "Sorry, I just find it incredibly  _amusing_ that you claim to have defeated the Meta in such a fashion yet I remember being able to mop the floor with your asses the other day. By the way, how's your head?"

Simmons said "Um, it's fine...I guess."

Grif glared and growled at Simmons, causing the maroon soldier discomfort and confusion.

"What? She ask us a legitimate question!"

"That was an insult, dumbass!" said Grif. "She's not concern about our well-being!"

Caboose appeared out of no where and said "Actually I think it was concern."

"It was a little bit of both." Serebro said.

"Well, if you're so _concern_ about our well-being--" Grif said irritably. "--then maybe you shouldn't have given us fucking concussions!"

Serebro waved her hand at Grif. "Oh please, I checked with the medical staff. You don't have a concussion. Limited brain activity, but I'm sure that's nothing new."

The lieutenants 'ooo-ed' at her comment.

"Don't 'ooo' her!" Grif said angrily. "She almost killed me!"

Serebro chuckled and shook her head at him. "OK tootsie, let's get some things straight. One, if I wanted to kill you and your boyfriend--"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP!" Her voice seemed to echo off the walls, causing everyone to fall silent. "As I was saying, if I wanted to kill you and your boyfriend I would have done it already and hid your bodies where no one would fine them. Two, I went easy on you. And three, if you don't want me to beat the shit out of you then don't call me a bitch."

"You were acting like one!" Grif said defensively. "Besides, I call Simmons a bitch all the time and he doesn't try to fucking kill me!"

"Well then, _Grif,_ maybe you should take some time and remind yourself that  _I'm not one of your stupid friends."_ She clicked her tongue. "With a name like 'Dexter' one would think that you'd be the least bit intelligent." 

Grif was about to retort angrily, but he was cut off by Kimball's voice on the overhead.  

_"Grif, Simmons, and Caboose. Report to my office immediately."_

Grif growled and pointed a finger at Serebro. "This isn't over!"

Serebro laughed sinister-like. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my armor!"

* * *

 Tucker stood alone in Kimball's office until Simmons, Grif, and Caboose all ran down the ramp to meet him. When Caboose saw Tucker he gasped and called out to him. In turn, Tucker turned to them as they reached the bottom of the ramp.

"If you hug me, I _will_ shoot you." Tucker said irritably. 

His tone, however, seemed to fly right over Cabooses head. "Aw it's OK Tucker, I know you're more into groping. Come on, let's grope!"

They all decided to ignore Cabooses comment. 

"When'd you get back?" Grif asked Tucker.

"A little while ago."

"What happened?" asked Simmons.

As he did Felix walked out from behind the ramp. 

"Oh I'll tell you what happened." His tone seemed dark, like he was ready to calmly and swiftly cut someone's throat in a second without hesitation. " _Captain Tucker_ here, decided to disobey orders and took it upon himself to recover a hard-drive full of Federal Army secrets!" He strode over to Tucker. "A decision that only cost him the lives of two of his men." 

Tucker and Felix stared intently at each other, an illusion of thick tension in the air. That tension however, was broken when Felix laughed.

"That's a damn pretty good trade if I do say so myself!"

As he walked away from Tucker they all became confused, with Tucker even asking "What?"

Felix laughed again. "Man you should've seen this guy!" Felix raised his gun and aimed it randomly away from them at the wall. "He was all like  _'I don't play by the rules!'_ fuckin' James-Bond and shit all over the place, it was crazy! 

"Wait, I thought you were pissed!" Tucker said.

"Hoho, do  _not_ get me wrong." Felix said. "I wanted to beat your worthless skull into the ground until it was paste, but look where we are now! You took a risk, and it paid off"

"Paid off?!" Tucker stepped closer to Felix. "Dude, two of our guys are dead!" 

"And two more will probably die tomorrow. Seriously, what don't you people get about that?"

"That's enough, Felix."

They all turned to Kimball, who was standing on the ramp with Serebro by her side. Serebro smirked and gave a tiny wave to Grif, who only groaned in return. As Kimball and Serebro walked down the ramp Felix cleared his throat.

"Just sayin'." As Serebro passed him he nodded to her. "'Sup."

Serebro glanced at him and nodded as well. "'Sup."

Kimball and Serebro walked over to the control panel in the room as Grif glared at them. 

"Um, excuse me--" Grif said. "--but what the fuck is she doing here?" He gestured at Serebro who, in turn, flipped him off. 

"Uh, she works for the rebels." Felix said, like it was obvious. "Didn't Kimball already explain that to you?"

"She did, they just don't like me." Serebro said apathetically. 

"Yeah, I kinda expected that." Felix said. Serebro turned and glared at him, and he'd be damned before admitted that he actually jumped a little. "I mean, you're not exactly the  _nicest_ person on the base."

"Oh, and your logic isn't even a little bit flawed?" Serebro retorted. 

"That's enough, you two!" Kimball said. Both Serebro and Felix fell silent, allowing Kimball to further speak. "Thank you. Tucker, your choice cost two men their lives.  _But_ it also granted us access to valuable information. Whether or not this was the right thing to do is a conclusion you'll have to come to on your own. I'll leave it at that. Right now the seven of us need to have a talk."

"Could it not be as depressing as the talk we're having right now?" Grif said. 

"Oh, man up." Serebro said. 

Grif growled at her, but didn't say anything in response.

Kimball glared at Serebro, who looked down to her feet and apologized. Kimball gazed at her for a few seconds before turning back to the guys.

"I know where your friends are."

They all looked at each other in disbelief while Caboose shouted "Yay, I have friends!"

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Felix asked, almost unsure if he should believe her.

Kimball stepped forward, Serebro following in suit. "I kept digging through the files that Tucker brought back. There wasn't much to go off of, but eventually I found them. And from the looks of it they've been moved around a bit."

" _Finally,_ we can rescue Sarge and everything will be back to normal!" Simmons said excitedly. "Isn't that great, Grif?"

"Great is a strong word Simmons." said Grif. "I'd've gone with  _tolerable._ "

"Don't celebrate just yet." Continued Kimball. "As I said, they've been moving around fairly regularly. And from the looks of things it isn't going to stop. Right now they're held up in a compound just north of a nearby mountain range. But in about a week it sounds like they'll be transferred to the capital...a place that is very,  _very_ out of our reach."

"So...then we go get them now?" Asked Simmons. "Is that--that's a thing we can do, right?"

"The compound she's talking about is twice the size of the one Tucker and I raided." said Felix. "Breaking in would be suicide, breaking someone _out_ would be like...suicide and a bunch of puppies dying."

"How do you know?" Tucker asked with slight doubt.

"Because I've tried!" responded Felix. "And, ah, _spoiler alert,_ it didn't go well."

"Were the puppies OK?" Caboose asked seriously. 

"Kimball,  _please_ talk sense into these guys."

"Yes, I'm sorry, can we get back to the puppies?" Caboose asked again.

"When I first heard about you four I envisioned strong, daring, respectable soldiers." said Kimball.

There were all quiet for a second before Grif said "But...?"

" _But--"_ Kimball sighed. "--now that I've come to know you, I've found that you're something else entirely. It turns out you're all a bunch of--"

"Cowards." suggested Simmons.

"Losers." said Tucker.

"Idiots." said Grif.

"Spacemen." said Caboose.

"Weaklings?" Serebro suggested.

" _Misfits."_ said Kimball, glaring at Serebro for a brief moment causing the other female soldier to sigh exasperatedly. "You're oddballs that don't  _exactly_ fit in. Which is why my men all look up to you and why morale has been at an all-time high. Because they can  _relate_ to you, because together we're an army of underdogs and outcasts. But as of now I cannot authorize a rescue mission of this scale."

Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and Caboose all looked to the ground and to each other with disappointment. It was hard to finally know where your friends were being held but then are told that you can't go rescue them. When they heard the words come out of Kimball's mouth they were ready to go right then and there.

"Interestingly enough--" continued Kimball. "--you work well when you fight together. _B_ _ut_ individually you still haven't shown what it takes to lead others. Which is why I'm giving you five days."

Everyone looked to Kimball with slight shock and confusion. Even Serebro seemed to be surprised by Kimball's decision, though she doubted that she would have a major role in it.  

"Five days to assemble a smaller team, one comprised of the best of each of your platoons. And if you can convince me that you're ready by the end of those five days, then you will have my support."

"Five days?" Exclaimed Tucker. 

"That's not really a lot of time." said Grif. 

"Well, it's all you've got." Kimball sighed, like she knew that she was going to say something that she would probably regret.  _"Also,_ after thinking things through a little, I've decided that I'm going to have Serebro assist you in those five days."

Serebro looked back to Kimball, even more shocked by this than her prior decision. Hell, even Felix was surprised, considering what he had heard about the earlier incidents. 

"What?!" Grif exclaimed. "I know we need the extra help but why  _her_ of all people!"

"Well, aren't you the optimist." Serebro said sarcastically. 

Grif glared at her. "Hey, don't think I forgot about earlier!"

"I didn't plan on that happening."

Grif growled at her, but stopped when Kimball cut them off sharply. 

" _Look,_ I know you two don't like each other, but that alone won't help us win the war. While Serebro has never  _officially_ trained anyone before, I believe that she would be able to help you guys greatly."

"Uh, Kimball?" Felix said. "Not that you're idea isn't good or anything, but last I looked Serebro wasn't one to play well with others."

"I'm not." said Serebro sternly. "However, if this means we'd be one step closer to getting my sister back then it means I'd be  _willing_ to put up with you guys."

Grif felt a slight pang in his chest when Serebro mentioned a sister, but tried to not let that affect him.

"Oh, yeah?" Grif said. "How do we know that you won't just beat the crap out of us again?"

Serebro glared at Grif. "Don't piss me off, and I won't."

They all stood in a semi-awkward silence, mainly with Tucker wondering who the hell Serebro was, before Felix made a request to be paid in advance (if they were really going through with this, that is). 

* * *

After their talk Kimball had dismissed them so they just stood outside near her office. Serebro claimed that she was going to go do some training, but Kimball ordered for her to follow them. 'Spend some time with them' she had said, 'Who knows? Maybe you'll grow to like them'. Serebro thought that was a mile-high pile of shit, but did as she was told. She didn't stand with them in their little group, instead she stood of to the side leaning against one of the buildings pretending to inspect one of her knives. She preferred to look at her knives with her own eyes instead of through a visor, so she had her helmet tightly tucked under one of her arms. When Tucker first saw her with her helmet off he was so surprised he actually screamed a little. Grif and Simmons thought that she was going to punch Tucker for screaming, but instead she shrugged it off like she was nothing. Her only explanation being that she was used to it, and that it's even saved her life a couple of times.

"Five days?" Grif said, talking in their little group. "Five _fucking_ days. My  _naps_ take longer than five days!"

Serebro rolled her eyes while Caboose said "Yeah President's Day is Monday so we can't expect people to come in on a holiday and that would be time and a half and OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE FIVE AND A HALF DAYS!"

"Take my advice gentlemen." Felix said, getting their attention. "Live to fight another day."

"I think I liked you better when you thought we were super-soldiers." Grif said.

 Tucker looked down into Felix's arms and saw what looked like a really high-tech weapon. It looked similar to what the aliens would use, so of course he had to ask. "Hey, what's up with that?"

" _This_ is a plasma rifle." answered Felix. "Part of my cut from the hit and run."

"Your cut?" asked Simmons.

"You think these guys have any money lying around? Yeah right!" Felix said. "They pay me in _old alien tech_. The whole reason Chorus was chosen for colonization was because it showed  _promising signs of extraterrestrial artifacts!_ Turns out the UNSC was right, too bad they abandoned the place."

"Yeah, too bad." Serebro mumbled to herself, glaring down at her reflection in her knife. 

None of them heard her, or even if they did they chose to ignore her comment. 

"But hey--" Felix continued. "--their loss is my _very_ shiny, very _valuable_ gain." 

"Wait, why steal weapons and ammo when we can just use this space laser shit?" Tucker asked.

"Because they don't work  _genius."_ said Felix. "They're busted, but I'm willing to bet that someone out there will be happy to pay a very _large_ sum of money for these babies."

"Yeah uh wait uh sorry I'm confused a-are they babies or are they lasers...or laser babies?" Caboose asked.

Serebro was starting to get a headache from listening to Caboose talk. She knew that he was slow, but she figured that his mind must be running at a million miles an hour to have to talk in such a manner. Not to mention that she couldn't tell whether or not Caboose was being serious, but didn't pursue the subject. 

" _While_ we're talking business--" Felix said, his tone a bit awkward at the beginning. "--if you guys are serious about rescuing your friends by the end of the week, I could always be persuaded to increase my  _level of assistance._ For a one time fee of course _._ " Felix's gaze fell down to Tucker's glowing alien sword, which was hanging on his belt. "Maybe something along the lines of an alien energy sword? Hmm, any takers? Tucker...?

Serebro rolled her eyes and let out something that could be described as the mix between a sigh and a very loud groan, causing everyone to look at her. 

"C'mon, Felix--" She said with an irritated tone whilst not taking her gaze off her knife. "--don't be such a dick!"

"Hey, I understand that you're not accepting payment for your services, which is something I find pretty irrational." Felix said. "But unlike you and your nasty habit of nobility, _I_ on the other hand need some sort of physical form of motivation for my services."

Serebro took her gaze off of her knife for a moment to glare at Felix. "Oi, in case you haven't forgotten I _am_ getting paid for my services, just in a way that you couldn't  _possibly_ understand. Also, in case you haven't noticed I don't walk around here pretending I'm high and mighty like  _some_ people I know."

"Well then, If you feel that way then maybe you should let Tucker make this decision instead of making it for him!" said Felix.

 "I wasn't going to, I was just saying that you don't need to be a dick."

"And that is your opinion." Felix said to Serebro before turning back to Tucker. "So what do you say Tucker? Want to make a fair trade?"

Tucker looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Mmm, I don't think so. If you like the New Republic so much, how come you still charge them."

"'Cause when I retire, I want a television the size of a billboard." 

"Well, that's gonna be bad for your eyes." said Caboose. 

"I'm just saying, you could always help us out for  _free."_ said Tucker. "You know, mix it up a little."

"Ah, mm, OK so you want me to help rescue your friends  _because..._ what? It's the right thing to do?" Felix said with a sarcastic and slightly condescending tone.

"Yeah, it's called  _not being a dick._ "

"Told you so." Serebro said apathetically. 

 "I'm not talking to you!" Felix yelled to Serebro, who in turn flipped him off. "Hm, you know, if I recall...the first time these people ever asked you for help you turned them down. Figured this whole  _civil war_ thing wasn't your problem." Felix chuckled. "In fact, I bet if  _your_ friends had never been captured you would  _still_ refuse to lend them a hand. Even if it was the 'right thing to do'."

They had no comebacks, because Felix was right. If Sarge, Donut, and Wash hadn't been captured by the Feds then they might still be back in that canyon wasting away their days waiting for help themselves. Or maybe they'd be in space doing the exact same thing. No one knew for sure.

_"Everyone_  has their price." Felix turned away from them, suddenly becoming darkly dramatic. "I learned that a long time ago, and _you're_ no exception."

They watched him leave, Serebro looking on with pity. They may have not known about his past, but she and Kimball did. Sure, Serebro had never fought in an actual declared war before this, but all before she joined the Rebel army she used to have to fight for survival. Growing up on the streets with no parents and only one person you could call family, scraping to get by, and not know where your next meal would come from was hard. But she tried to look on the bright side of it, at least it helped prepare her for...well, _this._   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the note at the beginning was from yesterday. I ran out of time so I had to save it and finish it now. It took me a while to figure out where it was saved, but thank god it was saved. Am I right? Ahem, yeah.  
> Anyways if you were paying attention we learned more about Serebro and why she's there. I do plan on revealing more of her back story later and believe me when I say it it's pretty fucked up. I always tend to make my characters suffer, it's a quirk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a kudos at the bottom! Thanks!  
> PS-Sorry if the lines aren't completely accurate, I try my best to listen to what they're saying and Caboose is a little hard to understand at times.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME!!!! Sorry if some of the lines are inaccurate but I tried my best. There were times where I couldn't understand a certain word so I just replaced it with the next best thing. I guess you could call this the "pilot". Don't worry, we'll get into more of the good stuff later. Leave a kudos if you can so that I know to update quickly! Thanks and goodnight.


End file.
